I Was Saved By A Viper!
by Keep Calm and Love Ted DiBiase
Summary: You were abused your whole life by your mom and Step-father. You were dragged to a WWE event by your step-father and met a certain viper who you fall for.
1. Info

Hi, I'm Jessica Sullivan but my friends call me Jess or Jesse.

I'm 21. I live in Miami, Florida.

Job: I'm a Waitress at Pandora Plaza (random name) but dream of being a WWE Diva.

BF/Crush: No Boyfriend, yet. I have a big crush on Randy Orton. I've watched him ever since he debuted.

Besties: My only friend, Laura and Maryse (Later on in the story).

Random stuff about me: I love WWE. Watched it ever since I was a kid. My whole family watch it. It's family tradition to all meet at our house for the PPVs (Pay-Per-View). Anyway enough about me. Got to go my step-dads shouting me, bye.


	2. How It All Happened

When I was little I lived in Miami, Florida with my mom and dad. I loved spending time with my dad we were really close, you could say I was a Daddy's Girl. I used to go to see him at work everyday. I loved going to see him, he always had time for me when I went to visit.

But, One day he was late home and my mom was starting to worry, so she called him. But, No Answer. She called again. This time someone picked up, but it wasn't dad.

"Hello, Who is this?" my mom said with worry in her voice.

"Hello, I'm Officer John Duncan, Who is this?"

My mom said "Sarah Sullivan, Where is my husband?"

The Police Officer replied "I'm sorry to tell you this ma'am but your husband was in a car accident and he died at the scene, I'm so sorry."

When my mom heard that she broke down crying. I saw her crying and ran to her and asked why she was crying and she replied "Daddy's not coming home, he's dead" in a harsh tone.

"And its all your fault, if you hadn't asked him to come home early, he would still be here"then she grabbed my hair and dragged me to my bedroom and locked me in there.

After that she went into a deep depression and blamed me for his accident. She started drinking and one day she brought home a guy called Joe who ended up becoming my Step-Dad. Ever since he saw me he hated me and I don't know why, I think it's because I'm not biologically his, but I don't know. He has a son, Jake from a previous marriage who now stays with us, he is two years older than me and he is just like his dad, he beats me as well and my mom and Joe allow him to. He never gets treated the way I do, he gets treated like a child should be, but me, I get treated like dirt.

When I was in school, everyone made fun of me because I wasn't fake like them and didn't dress like a slut, I was me, always have been always will be and because I didn't have a real dad, No-One knew what happened. I never had any friends in school because I was shy and because they didn't know what happened behind closed doors. I was too scared to talk to anyone in case I said something that I shouldn't and my mom and Joe wound find out from Jake and I would get a beating when I got home.

Once I left school, My Mom and Joe got me a job immediately at Pandora Plaza, They wanted me to earn money if I wanted to stay in the house so I had to take the job, they didn't care what the job was whether it was stripping or working in a factory, just that it was a job and payed well, that's all they cared about. I started working at Pandora Plaza, that's where I met my best friend, Laura. Who was working their because she lost both her parents in a house fire, which is why she got the job, she needed to earn money somehow. She doesn't know about the abuse, she just knows that I don't get along with my mom and Joe. Laura and I work the same shifts so that makes it a lot easier for Me.

When I get home from Work I quickly change into my pjs and watch what I love, WWE. Me and My dad watched it all the time when I was little before the accident. I still watch It. It's my place to escape from my hell of a life. When my favorite Superstar comes on, I'm taken into the world of WWE, away from my pain and suffering, If you are wonder who that Superstar is, Its The Viper, Randy Orton. Everytime I see him all my pain and suffering is a distant memory. Laura also watches WWE, So we have a lot in common. Her favorite Superstar is C.M. Punk. Me and Laura both hope to become WWE Divas but until then we are stuck here in Miami at Pandora Plaza.


	3. Family Time

I was in my room, I just got back from work, Its 10:30 and I'm exhausted. I was getting changed out of my work clothes into my pjs when...

...: HURRY UP, RAW IS ABOUT TO START!

You: Just Coming.

I said to Joe (Step-dad) as I walked out my room and down the stairs to the living room and sat on the floor next to the couch. I wasn't allowed to sit on the couch. Joe was sitting with a beer in his hand and some popcorn, when he had beer it usually meant I was going to get a beating later on. But I didn't think about that, there was only one thing I was thinking about, Randy Orton, I was so excited that he was going to be on RAW tonight.

~~Half a Hour Later ~~

I saw him. I always got so excited when he came on my telly and tonight was no different, But I never showed it because my mom, Joe and Jake would make fun of me. But I just couldn't keep it in, I didn't notice that I had a smile on my face and well, Joe noticed.

Joe: Hey, look, Jess has a thing for The Viper!

My head immediately shot up, and noticed how they knew.

Me: No, no I don't.

I said in a hushed, shy tone.

Joe: Yes you do, as soon as he came on the TV, you had a big smile plastered on your face.

Me: No, I didn't.

Jake: Yes, You did, Your never going to meet him, and even if you did, why would he like you?, I mean look at you, your such a slut and your ugly, so don't even think you have a chance with him.

As soon as he said that I felt really hurt and ran to my room, crying. As I ran up stairs, I could hear them laughing. I reach my room and flung myself on my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	4. Work With Laura

~~Next Morning~~

I wake up at 8 and got up and went into the bathroom and took a shower, once I was finished I put my clothes on and did my hair and make-up and then looked at my phone and checked the time. It was 8:30. I went downstairs and went outside and saw Laura their waiting for me. So I walked to Laura's car and jumped in.

Me: Hey!

Laura: Hey, How Are You?

Me: I'm fine, you?

Laura: Yeah, did you see Raw last night?

As soon as she said that I remembered what happened last night. But I just put that behind me.

thoughts: just forget about what they said, they just said that to hurt you.

Me: Yeah, I saw the first half hour of it, then I fell asleep. You lied

Laura: Aw, So you didn't see Punk then, But you did see Randy?

Me: Yeah, I saw him, Have I ever missed him, The Sex on legs of the WWE.

Laura: True!

We arrived at work but we were 20 minutes early and Pandora hadn't opened yet, so Laura and I decided to go get some breakfast.

Once we ate, Laura and I head back to Pandora and see that Robbie (Owner) has opened up. So me an Laura go in and get ready for the day ahead.


	5. First WWE Event

After work Laura dropped me off at my house, I walk up to the door and walk in. I go straight up to my room and fall onto my bed. I heard my door opening and someone walking in, I slowly sit up to see Joe.

Joe: Get changed, where going to Monday Night RAW in 45 minutes, But the only reason your coming is because Sam (one of Joe's friends) couldn't make it.

My heart is beating so fast, I'm going to see The Viper, Randy Orton.

Me: Okay. I say not showing how excited I was.

I quickly get up, run to the bathroom and jump in the shower. Once I finished I grab my towel, dry myself off and grab my clothes and put them on then did my hair and make up.

One I was ready I grabbed my Phone and Ipod and walk down stairs, I really wanted to run down the stairs and straight out to the car, But decided against it, so I don't show them how excited I am. Joe sees me.

Joe: You're wearing that?

Me: Yes.

I say nervously.

Jake: You look like a slut and the make-up doesn't hide anything.

Joe: Whatever, let's go.

Joe and Jake walk out the house, I follow close behind them. Joe and Jake get in the front and I climb into the back. The drive was silent. 10 minutes later, We arrive at the Arena. I feel my heart start to beat faster than normal. I'm so excited, But I hide it, so Joe and Jake don't make fun of me again. Joe, Jake and I walk through the Arena to find our seats. We eventually find them. Joe and Jake decide to go get some food.

Joe: We are going to get some food and beer, wait here, we'll be back *Whispers* Don't dare move or you'll be getting a beating when we get home.

I start to get scared but just shake the feeling and decide to just enjoy myself, for once. Joe and Jake walk away to get food and beer.

15 minutes later, they come back with beer, hot dogs and chips.


	6. First Sighting of The Viper

~~Show Time~~

Monday Night RAW starts and I get so excited inside about seeing Randy Orton. I then hear C.M. Punk's music hit and then I see him enter the ring and I thought to myself.

Thoughts: Laura is going to be so jealous when I tell her I saw C.M. Punk.

Then Cena's music hits and I get excited because Laura and I love John Cena, he is one of my favorite Superstars, besides Randy, Obviously. Laura and I are proud members of Cenation. Once they are in the ring, the bell Rings and the match starts.

At the end of the match, Cena won and everyone was going wild. Once their match was over, there were a few more matches.

The Miz vs Christian

AirBoom vs Primo and Epico  
Kelly Kelly vs Beth Phoenix

Rey Mysterio vs Dolph Ziggler

(the winners were the ones I said first)

Once Rey was finished celebrating and had walked up the ramp. There was silence. 5 minutes later, I heard The Song come on. Once I heard it, my heart was racing, I was so excited inside, I wish I could jump up and down like a crazed fan usually does and cheer, but I knew I couldn't. Then I saw him at the bottom of the ramp, looking at me, which made my heart race even more and butterfly start to appear in my stomach. I gave a weak smile as he smiled back. Joe must have noticed because he grabbed my hand tight, where I already had bruises, which made it even more painful. And Randy notices.

Joe: Don't smile at him, he doesn't like you, your ugly and fat, nobody likes you.

I was hurt by what Joe said but quickly brush that aside as I wasn't going to let that bother me, as I was in the same room as, The Viper, Randy Orton and he noticed me.

During the match, Randy had the upper hand most of the way through, he had done his famous scoop powerslam and DDT off the middle rope, All that was left was the one, everyone wanted to see. The RKO. He starts to coil and stands up waiting for his opponent (which by the way is Wade Barrett) to turn around and he quickly looks at me and smiles, my heart melts when I see him smile at me, then RKO's Wade and gets the pin.

REF: 1...2...3...Ring the Bell!

Randy's music hits and everyone goes wild. I really want to scream and go wild. But I'm too scared to. He gets up on the turnbuckle and does his signature pose then looks at me again. This time he looks at me a little longer than the last 2 times and smiles. I smile back quickly so that Joe doesn't see it, Luckily he didn't. Once Randy was finished celebrating, he starts walking up the ramp, but then stops the ref who is going to help wade and talks to him.

~~Randy's POV~~

Me: Can you do me a favor?

Ref: Sure, What do you need?

Me: See that girl over there? (Points to me)

Ref: Yeah?

Me: Can you send someone out to go and get her and bring her backstage for me?

Ref: Sure.

Me Thank You.

I looks at the girl before I leave and think why is she not as crazy as everyone else.

Thoughts: Why did she look scared? Why was she not going crazy like the rest of the crowd? Why is she not happy?

~~Jess' POV~~

I saw Randy talking to the Ref while pointing at me and I start thinking.

Thoughts: Why is he pointing at me? What is he talking about?

I just shrugged it off and sat there for 5 minutes until Raw ended. Once Raw finished Joe, Jake and I got up and started to walk out the Arena, We passed a restroom when Joe suddenly stopped.

Joe: I need the toilet.

Jake: Yeah, Me too.

Joe: Jessica, you stay here while me and Jake go to the toilet, Okay? *Joe then grabs my wrist then Whispers* Or you'll be sleeping outside, Got It?

Me: Got It.

Joe and Jake then walk into the toilet when someone approaches me.

...: Excuse Me, Can You follow me, please?

Me: I'm Sorry I think you have the wrong person.

...: I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Ruby, I work for the WWE and I was told to come out here and get you.

Me: Who told you to come and get me?

Thoughts: I wonder if this is what Randy was talking to the ref about and Why he was pointing at me? No, It couldn't be, Randy is a WWE Superstar, hes The Viper why would he want me?

Ruby: A Ref, don't know why though, But If you want you can follow me?

I though about it, I want to because Randy Orton wants me to go backstage to meet him, well at least I think its Randy Orton. But then I though about How I was told to stay here or I would be sleeping outside. But if I don't go with Ruby I will miss out on the chance of a lifetime. So I decide to go with Ruby Because if I have to sleep outside I can just go and stay with Laura for the night and say I fell out with my mom and Joe. And it will be totally worth it.

You: Okay, I'll come with you, I'm Jess by the way, Nice to meet you Ruby.

Ruby: Very nice to meet you, too.

I follow Ruby backstage, which is huge, Ruby and I wind our way through the maze of corridors. Ruby finally stops in the middle of the corridor and sees someone walking towards us.

Ruby: Who wants to see Jess?

Ref: Mr. Orton

My heart starts beating fast, and I start to get really excited inside and smile.

Ruby: Okay, Thank You.

After that, Ruby started walking again, so I followed her. Eventually we stopped outside a lockerroom. I look at the door once I read the lettering on the door, my heart melted. I was finally going to meet him, my favorite superstar, my dream is coming true. Ruby knocked on the door. The door opened a few seconds later to reveal, The Viper, Randy Orton.


	7. Meeting Randy

~~Jess POV~~

Randy: Thank You (to Ruby)

Ruby: No Problem.

Ruby then walks away.

Randy: Come In.

Randy stands to the side to let me in. I walk in and I am in complete shock, I don't know what to say or do.

Thoughts: I am standing in Randy Orton's lockerroom. Randy Orton is standing right in front of me. OH MY GOD!

Randy then closes the door and walks over to the couch and sits down.

Randy: You can sit down, you know.

Randy says with his famous Smile. I walk over to the couch and sit next to Randy.

Randy: What's Your Name?

Me: Jessica. Jessica Sullivan. But you can call me Jess or Jesse.

Randy: Hi, Jess. I would do the normal first meet introduction but, you already know who I am, Am I right?

Me: Yeah, I know who you are, I've watched you ever since you started. I watch WWE all the time so yeah, I Know who you are.

I Said giggling a little.

Randy: Oh, You Have.

Me: Yeah, I watched WWE ever since I was little with my dad until my dad died.

Randy: Oh, I'm Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that.

Me: No, It's Fine. So Why did you want me to come backstage?

Randy: When I first saw you out there I thought... Well To be totally Honest With You... I thought you were a Really beautiful girl.

I thought to myself, Oh My God, Randy Orton thinks I'm Beautiful!

Randy: And All through my match you smiled a few times but you seemed scared more than anything else.

The smile I had soon disappeared.

Randy: And when i was standing at the bottom of the ramp when I first saw you, you smiled then the man you were with grabbed your wrist and you looked scared and in pain?

I felt sad and upset. Then, Randy put his hand under my chin and gently turned my head to face him. Randy was about to say something when the door goes flying open and hits the wall. I stand up and turned around. Then I noticed who came through the door. Joe. He walks over to me.

Joe: YOU! I TOLD YOU TO STAY THERE OR YOU WILL BE SLEEPING OUTSIDE, I TOLD YOU HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU, YOUR JUST AN UGLY, FAT SLUT!

Joe slaps me across the face, which made me stumble, I try to balance but it doesn't work, I fall to the ground. Randy saw it all happen and punches Joe right in the face, then ran over to me.

Randy: Are you alright?

He says checking me to see if I was hurt anywhere else.

Me: Yeah, I think so.

Security then come running in and sees Joe on the floor.

Randy: GET HIM OUT OF HERE! HES NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!

Security do as they are told and carry Joe out of the building.

Randy: Are you sure your okay?

He asks as he helps me up and over to the couch.

Me: Yeah.

Randy: Who is that guy?

Me: Joe, My Step-Dad.

Randy: Why did he slap you?

Me: Cause I didn't listen to him.

Randy saw a bruise on my shoulder in the corner of his eye.

Randy: What happened?

He said confused, pointing to my shoulder. I look at where he is pointing and tense up. When I fell, I rubbed against the wall, which rubbed some of the make-up off that was covering my bruises. I look around the room avoiding eye contact with him, trying to find an excuse, I finally look at him.

Me: I bumped into a door.

Randy looks at me, I know he doesn't believe me.

Randy: You didn't get that from bumping into a door, What Happened? Did he do that to you?

I don't answer, I just look around the room, avoiding eye contact.

Randy: Jess, Did he do that to you?

I slowly nod.

Randy: Does he do this often?

I look down at the ground, Randy then put his hand under my chin and lifts my head up to look me in the eye.

Randy: Does He...abuse You?

He said in a serious tone. I don't answer, I just look at him then look at the ground again.

Randy: Look at me, Please?

He said in a pleading tone. I look him in the eye.

Randy: Does He abuse You?

I nod. Randy looks shocked.

Randy: Do you have more bruises?

I look around the room then look back at Randy and slowly nod.

Randy: Where?

Me:*whisper* All Over.

Randy can't believe what he just heard and is shocked that anyone would touch such a young beautiful girl like that.

Randy: Would you show me?

I tense up. Randy notices this.

Randy: Only if you are comfortable with me seeing them, you don't need to if you don't want to.

Me: I will.

Randy smiles. He's happy that I am allowing him to see my bruises.

Randy: But when ever you are comfortable, You don't need to now, just when your ready. And only the ones you are comfortable with me seeing.

Me: Okay.

~~Randy POV~~

I don't believe that anyone can do that to someone so beautiful. I'm so shocked. She isn't going back to that house, she's staying with me, I'm not letting her go home to that again, now that I know that he is abusing her.

Me: Jess, Your not going home, your coming to stay with me, at the hotel.

Jess: No, I'll go back, I'm not going to just be invited here and then you end up having to deal with all my problems.

Me: Jess, your staying with me and that's that, I invited you here because I want to get to know you better, because I think you're a beautiful girl and I'm not letting anybody do that to a girl let alone a beautiful one like you. You have no other choice, your staying with me, I'm going to help you get through this, you are not going to have to deal with them, ever again.

~~Jess POV~~

I don't believe what I'm hearing, he wants me to stay with him? I don't know what to do. Should I? Well, I guess it will be better than staying in that hole, with those idiots.

Me: Okay, I'll Stay with you.

Randy: Good, Let's go to the hotel then, Are you ready?

Me: Yeah. Wait, what about my clothes and stuff?

Randy: Don't worry, well go shopping tomorrow and buy you new stuff.

Me: No, You don't need to buy me anything, I wont let you, I'll go back to my house and get my stuff.

Randy: Jess, I'm not letting you go back there, and there is no way I'm letting you go back to get you stuff. So, We'll get you new stuff tomorrow, Okay?

Me: Okay. I will pay you back for them.

Randy: No you won't, You deserve them and plus you have nothing else, except the clothes on you and what you have in your bag, Okay, So Are You Ready, Let's Go.

Me: Okay

Randy and I leave the lockerroom and head out to the parking lot, Randy unlocks his car.

Randy: You get in, While I put my bags in the back, Okay?

Me: Okay

I do as I'm told and get in the passenger seat and wait for Randy. A few seconds later, Randy gets in the driver's seat.

Me: Thank You for everything you're doing for me.

Randy: No need to thank me, I'm just doing whats right, saving a beautiful girl from being abused. I wouldn't let you go back to that house.

I smile at him and He smiles back and starts the car and drives to the hotel.


	8. The Hotel

~~Randy's POV~~

I'm so happy that she agreed to stay with me. I'm just so happy that she didn't go back to that house again, because I know that she would have got a beaten to a pulp for coming to see me. God knows what would have happened to her if I hadn't told her to stay with me, she could have ended up in the hospital or worse, DEAD. And I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if that happened knowing that it happened because I wanted her to come backstage to meet me. Knowing it was my fault.

Jess and I walk into the hotel. I see that she is shivering so I put by arm the middle of her back. I see John, Ron (R-Truth), Jomo (John Morrison), Zack, Barbie ( Kelly Kelly), Maryse and Mike (The Miz). Jess and I continue walking to the front desk.

Jess: I'm going to the restroom.

Randy: Okay, I'll just get the key then wait here for you.

Jess: Okay, Thanks.

I nod. Jess then walks away to the restroom. I then turn to the front desk.

Desk Lady: Hello, How Can I Help You?

Me: Room for Orton?

She looks through the computer. Grabs a key off the hook.

Desk Lady: Room 342.

She hands me the key. I take the key from her and start to walk toward the elevator to wait for Jess. John walks over to me.

John: Hey Randy, Who is that your with?

Me: That's Jess, I saw here at the show and got someone to go and get here after the show and bring her backstage.

John: Oh, Why She Here with you? John Smirks

Me: No, not like that, but, Can you keep this a secret, don't tell anyone?

John: Yeah, Sure.

Me: Well, When she came backstage, We were talking and all of a sudden, a guy comes bursting through the door, and said that he told her to stay there or she would be sleeping outside and that I didn't like her and that she was an ugly, fat slut and then he slapped her which made her fall into the wall and when he did that I snapped and punched him in the face. Then when I was checking to see if she was alright I saw a bruise on her shoulder and asked where she got it from she said she bumped into a door but that wasn't from a door, and I asked her if he did it she said yes and then I asked if he abused her and she hesitated at first but then she said yes. So I didn't want her going back there so I said she was staying with me and that I wasn't going to let her go back there, so she will be staying with me for a while.

John was shocked when I explained everything to him.

John: Oh My God, Why would anyone do that to such a pretty girl. Well, If you or Jess need anything you know where I am.

I saw Jess come out of the restroom and walk over to me.

Me: (to John) I know and Thank You.

John nodded as saying 'Your Welcome'. Jess walked up to me and John.

Me: Hey, Jess, This is John-

Jess: I know who he is, He's John Cena. Hi. Jess said as she interrupted me.

John: Hey Jess.

Me: Well, Are You Ready?

Jess: Yeah.

Me: Okay, Then, Let's Go, See You Later John.

John: Yeah, See You Later, You too Jess.

Jess: Yep, See You Later.

John walks back to the Superstars and Divas. Jess and I walk to the elevator, I push the button and wait till the elevator doors open, then Jess and I step in, I push the button to our floor.

Jess: Thank You, For everything you are doing for me.

Me: I told you, No need to thank me I'm just doing what should be done, you shouldn't have to deal with all you have went through.

Jess smiles at me.

thoughts: Her smile is so beautiful, I can't believe such a beautiful girl has been so badly treated.

We wait for the door to open at our floor. The doors eventually open and We walk out and along the hallway, Jess and I reach my room, I open the door and move to the side.

Me: Ladies First.

Jess smiles at me then walks in.

Thoughts: There's that smile, I love her smile, It so amazing.

I walk in and close the door behind me.


	9. Showing Randy

I walk in and sit on the couch. Randy comes over and sits on the couch beside me. I look around the room.

Me: I'll show you now.

Randy looks at me, confused.

Randy: What?

Me: I'll show you... my bruises?

Randy: You don't have to now, Just when your ready.

Me: I'm ready now. I mean you are going to see them sooner or later. I just want to get it over and done with.

Randy: Okay, I'll go to Maryse's room and ask if you can borrow pjs and a pair of shorts, so you don't feel less uncomfortable showing me.

Me: Okay.

I'm scared, I don't want him to leave me alone. Randy notices that I'm scared.

Randy: I'll be right back, If you want you can lock the door when I go out, if your scared.

Me: No, It's fine.

Randy: You Sure?

Me: Yeah.

Randy nods. Randy walks over to the door and walks out the room.

~~Randy's POV~~

I walk along the hallway towards Maryse's room. Once I get there, I knock. Maryse answers it.

Maryse: Hey Randy.

Me: Hey Maryse.

Maryse: What brings you here?

Me: I just wanted to ask if I could borrow some pjs and shorts and a top from you? The girl I was with has no extra clothes with her and she can't go home. I'll have them dry cleaned and brought back once she's finished with them.

Maryse: Sure, If you don't mind me asking, Why can't she go home?

Me: I'll let her explain it if she wants to, its kind of personal and I don't want to make her uncomfortable with people asking her about it.

Maryse: Oh, Okay, Shes a pretty girl, what's her name?

Me: Jess.

Maryse: Since she doesn't have any clothes, I could take her shopping tomorrow to get some and that way I can get to know her?

Me: That would be great, I'll ask her and let you know.

Maryse: Okay, I'll just get the clothes for you.

Maryse then walks further into her room and gets the clothes. A few minutes later she comes back.

Maryse: There you go.

Me: Thank you so much, I appreciate it.

Maryse: Your Welcome.

Me: Bye.

Maryse: Bye.

Maryse closes the door as I start to walk away. I walk along the hallway towards my room. I reach my room. I open the door and walk in. I see Jess sitting on the couch.

Me: Hey.

Jess: Hey.

Me: I got you pjs and an outfit for tomorrow.

Jess: Thanks.

Me: Your Welcome, Oh and Maryse said that since you need to get some clothes, she will take you out shopping tomorrow, If you want?

Jess: Yeah, I'd like that, Plus I will be able to get to know her.

Me: Yeah. Here You Are.

I hand Jess the clothes. She takes them.

Jess: I'll go into the bathroom and change.

Me: Okay.

Jess walks into the bathroom and locks the door.

~~Jess' POV~~

Once in the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror.

Thoughts: How did I get here? I'm staying with The Viper, Randy Orton.

I take my jacket, top, shorts and shoes off. I put the pajama bottoms on. I didn't bother putting the top on because Randy won't be able to see all of them if I did.

I wipe all the make-up off to show all my bruises. I look in the mirror at all my bruises. And wonder, Why?. I take a deep breath and walk over to the door. I open it slowly and step out.

~~Randy POV~~

I lay back on the bed waiting for Jess to come out. A few minutes later, I hear the door open, I sit up to see Jess standing in the doorway of the bathroom, covered in bruises, She is black and blue all over. I was so shocked, I didn't think it would be this bad. Jess saw that I was shocked and she looked sad.

Me: Oh My God, How Often did he beat you?

Jess: Almost everyday, Always when he was drunk.

Me: You shouldn't have put up with that.

Jess: I had no choice, when I tried to escape, they always found me and gave me a beating, so I stopped trying to escape. (Starting to cry)

I get up off the bed and walk over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her head to lay on my chest.

Me: It's alright, your safe now, there not going to hurt you ever again.

Jess broke down, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. I pull her closer to me, she puts her arms around me and she cry's on my chest.

Jess: I'm so scared, that he is going to find me and beat me to the point where, I don't survive.

Thoughts: That's It, I'm going to protect her and be there for her no matter what happens, she's scared that she gets beat so bad, she doesn't survive it. I don't know how anybody could do that to anyone. She looks so beautiful and her smile, god, it's so amazing, God listen to me, I think I'm falling for her.

Me: Don't worry, I'm here for you, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you.

I wipe her tears away from her cheeks.

Jess nods.

Jess: Okay.

Jess smiles, which makes me smile.

Thoughts: God, I love her smile.

Me: Now, are you hungry?

Jess: Yeah, a bit.

Me: Okay, I'll order room service, what do you want?

Jess: Chicken and fries with cola.

Me: Okay.

Jess: Is it okay, If I go along to see Maryse while you order?

Me: Yeah, Sure, Its room 332.

Jess: Okay, Thanks.

Jess walk over to the door, opens it slowly, and walks out.


	10. Meeting Maryse & First Kiss

~~Jess POV~~

I walk along the hallway to Maryse's room. I reach her room and knock. A few seconds later, Maryse opens the door.

Maryse: Hey?

Me: Hi, I'm Jess.

Maryse: Oh, You're the girl who came in with Randy?

Me: Yeah, Just wanted to come and say that I would love to go shopping tomorrow, Thank you so much.

Maryse: Good, You're welcome.

Me: Just wondering, What time do you want to go shopping?

Maryse: Meet me in the lobby at 10, is that okay?

Me: Yeah, That's fine.

Maryse: Why don't we swap numbers?

Me: Yeah.

Maryse and I swap phones and put our numbers in then We hand them back to each other.

Me: Okay, Well, I'll see you tomorrow.

Maryse: Yeah, See you tomorrow, Bye.

Me: Bye.

Maryse closes the door as I walk away. I walk down the hallway back to Randy's room. I get to the room and go in. When I go in, room service is already there.

Randy: Hey, I got you chicken and cola, Just like you wanted.

Me: Thanks.

Randy and I sit down and eat. Once we are finished, I look at Randy who is staring at me.

Me: What?

Randy: Nothing, Just I think you are a really beautiful girl.

I smile and blush.

Me: Thanks.

Randy: Your Welcome, Do you have a job?

Me: Yeah.

Randy: What is it?

I look around the room avoiding eye contact with Randy.

Me: Emm..., I'm a waitress at a bar.

Randy: When do you work?

Me: Depends.

Randy: Where do you work?

Me: Ehh..., Pandora Plaza.

Randy looks shocked.

Me: What's Wrong?

Randy: Why do you work there, It's practically a strip club?

Me: My parents got me the job, they didn't care what the job was, as long as I brought home money for them.

Randy: What do you mean, 'Bring home money for THEM'?

Me: Well, I never got any money, My parents took the money from me, for alcohol, so I worked for free, really.

Randy: That's terrible, Did you want to work in Pandora Plaza?

Me: No, I wanted to follow my dreams of becoming a WWE Diva.

Randy: Really? You want to become a WWE Diva?

Me: Yeah, Ever Since I was 3.

Randy: I've just had an idea. Why don't you become one now?

Me: What? I can't, I don't have any training and they won't want me, I'm not beautiful like the rest of the Divas, so why would they want me?

Randy: You are more beautiful than any of the other Diva Because you're not fake like the Divas, You are who you are, you are yourself and that's what really matters.

When I heard him say that, I felt so happy because someone thought I was beautiful, he even thought I was more beautiful than the WWE Divas! He likes me for me, I am so happy.

Randy: I will help you, I will train you for it, that's if you want to do this?

Me: I would love to do this! But I don't Know.

Randy: I will train you and once you are a WWE Diva I will help you through your career.

Me: Okay, I'll do it.

Randy: Really?

Me: Yeah.

Randy Smiles. I look into Randy's eyes.

Thoughts: Oh My God, His eyes are so beautiful and His smile is so adorable, God Listen to me, I think I'm falling for him.

All of a sudden Randy leans in and I lean in as well. Our lips connect, I felt Fireworks, Explosions, No an atomic bomb. We kiss for a few minutes. Randy and I pull away a few minutes later to breathe. I look at Randy.

Randy: I'm Sorry.

Me: What are you sorry for?

Randy: Kissing You.

Me: Why? Randy, that was amazing, It's the best thing that's happened to me in my life.

Randy: Really?

Me: Yes.

Randy: Would you like go out for dinner tomorrow night?

Me: I would love to.

Randy Smiles. I can see that he is relieved.

Randy: Great.

I yawn.

Randy: Tired?

Me: Yeah.

Randy: Let's go to bed.

Me: Okay. I'm just going to go to the bathroom.

Randy: Okay.

I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I have a huge smile on your face.

Thoughts: Oh My God! Randy Orton just kissed me! and he just asked me out on a date tomorrow night! I am so happy!

I brush my teeth with the toothbrush that Randy got room service to get and rinse my face.

~~Randy POV~~

Jess just went into the bathroom. I walk over to the bed and lay back on it.

Thoughts: I just kissed Jess, it felt AMAZING, and I asked her out to dinner and she said yes! I'm so happy and excited!

I hear the door open. I sit up and see Jess walking towards me. There is one problem, There is only one bed.

Me: You can have the bed, I'll take the couch.

Jess: No, We can share the bed.

Me: Are You Sure?

Jess: Yes, I'm Sure, Come On.

Me: Okay, I'll go get changed.

Jess: Okay.

I walk over to get my shorts out my bag, then walk over to the bathroom and change. A minute later, I come out the bathroom and walk over to the bed and climb in next to Jess.

Jess: Goodnight, Randy.

Jess kisses me on the cheek. I Smile.

Me: Goodnight, Jess.

I kiss Jess on the cheek, She smiles.

As soon as Jess shuts her eyes, She falls asleep. I smile then fall asleep, too.


	11. Shopping With Maryse

~~Next Morning~~

~~Normal POV~~

Randy wakes up at 8:30 and looks over at Jess. She is turned, facing towards him, Randy can't help but smile, she looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps. Randy gets up carefully, not to wake Jess up. Randy goes into the kitchen and decides to make pancakes for himself and Jess.

~~Jess' POV~~

10 minutes later, Jess wake up and notices that Randy isn't their, she start to get scared.

Me: Randy?

No answer. I decide to get up and go look for him. I open the bedroom door and begin to walk into the living room slowly.

Me: Randy?

No answer. I am really scared now. I turn a corner, slowly.

Me: Randy?

I say with worry in my voice. Randy turns around and sees me. He notices I look scared.

Randy: Yes, Whats Wrong?

He says while walking over to me.

Me: Nothing, I just woke up and saw that you weren't there, so I got scared, and I shouted you twice and you didn't answer me.

Randy: Oh, Sorry I scared you, Your okay.

I nod and smile. He hugs me.

Randy: I made some breakfast, Pancakes.

Me: Yummm.

Randy smiles.

Randy: Come on, Let's eat.

Randy and I sit down and eat our pancakes. Once I was finished, I decided to start getting ready to go shopping with Maryse.

Me: I'm going to get ready to go shopping with Maryse, Okay?

Randy: Okay.

I grab the clothes I borrowed from Maryse and go into the bathroom, and take a shower. Once I was finished, I dried myself off and got dressed.

I look in the mirror then remember that I didn't have any make-up to cover my bruises. I open the bathroom door.

Me: Randy!

Randy runs to the bathroom.

Randy: What's Wrong?

Me: I have no make-up to cover my bruises!

Randy: I'll go along to Maryse's room and ask to borrow some, Okay I'll be right back.

Me: Okay, Thank You.

Randy walks over to the door and walks out into the hallway.

~~Randy's POV~~

I walk down the hallway to Maryse's room. I quickly knock. Maryse answers.

Maryse: Randy?

Me: Hey Maryse, Sorry to bother you but can Jess borrow make-up?

Maryse: Yeah, Sure.

Me: Thanks, But She needs a lot of make-up.

Maryse: She's beautiful, why does she need make-up in the first place?

Me: I know, She's Gorgeous, But it's not for her face.

Maryse: Then what does she need it for?

Me: You better come along, so she can explain it to you, I don't want to explain it, I think she should be the one to.

Maryse: Okay? I'll just get my make-up bag.

Maryse grabs her make-up bag and Maryse and I head to my room. I get to my room and go in. I don't see Jess. I walk over to the bathroom door.

Me: Jess, Maryse is here?

Jess: Oh...Uhh...Okay.

Me: Let me in, I wanna talk to you, Okay?

Jess: Okay.

Jess unlocks the door.

Me: She'll be 2 minutes. (to Maryse)

Maryse: Okay.

I walk into the bathroom and see Jess.

Me: I brought Maryse along because she kept asking me questions like 'Why does she need a lot of make-up?' and 'If she doesn't need it for her face then what does she need it for?' and I didn't want to tell her in case you didn't want me to so I said I would rather you explain it to her. So I said come along with me. She has make-up with her, So just tell her, She will understand, Don't be afraid I'm here for you, Okay?

Jess smiles then nods.

Jess: Okay.

I walk out of the bathroom into the living room where Maryse is.

Me: You can go in the bathroom.

Maryse: Okay.

Maryse walks past me to the bathroom.

~~Jess' POV~~

Maryse gasps.

Maryse: Oh My god, What Happened?

I hesitate a little. Maryse notices, she then comes over to me and puts an arms around me.

Maryse: It's Okay, You can tell me.

I then told her the whole story. She was shocked once I told her everything. She then comforted me.

Maryse: It's Okay, Your save Now, You have Randy, Now.

I look at her confused.

Maryse: He like you, you know, you can see it when he talks about you, when he came to ask me for the make-up he said that you were a Gorgeous girl and when he said that he smiled and I knew he liked you.

I smiled. Just thinking that he maybe liked me made me smile.

Me: Really?

Maryse: Yes.

Me: Well, He did ask me to dinner tonight.

Maryse: Really? Well, we will need to get you something to wear for tonight then. Shall we cover your bruises then go shopping?

Me: Yeah.

Maryse helped me cover the bruises. Once we made sure all the bruises were covered, We got ready and walked out the bathroom. I was happier that Maryse understood and I had a friend that knew what I went through and Randy noticed.

Randy: You feel better Now?

Me: Yeah. We're going to go shopping now?

Randy: Okay, Well here is my card, get what ever you want it doesn't matter how much it is just get it. I'm going to go to the gym with

John, so have fun.

Me: No, I'm not using your card.

Randy: Yes, take it, just go and have some fun and get what ever you want, you need clothes and shoes and stuff so take it.

Me: Okay. Are You Sure?

Randy: Yes. So go and have fun girls.

Maryse: We will, and don't worry I'll have her back in a couple of hours.

Randy nods. I grab my phone and Maryse and I say bye to Randy then head down to the lobby. Maryse and I walk through the lobby to Maryse's car. We get in the car and head to the Mall.


	12. Getting Ready For The Date

~~Jess' POV~~

Once we arrive at the mall, We park the car and head into the mall. We head into a few shops and try on some outfits. We went into Forever 21 and try on a couple of things, then go to the pay desk. We went to the nail salon and got our nails done. It was my first time getting my nails done and it felt like heaven. A few hours later, I had got a lot of clothes and shoes, I was so happy, that I got to go shopping with Maryse and just have fun.

It was 6:30 so we decide to go back to the hotel. I enjoyed spending time with Maryse. I got to know her very well. We went to the parking lot and got in the car and drove back to the hotel. Once we got back to the hotel, we got our bags from the trunk and headed up to our rooms. We said bye to each other and we went our separate ways. I walked along the hallway to Randy's room. I got there and walked in slowly so I didn't drop any of the bags. I walk in and see Randy walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Thoughts: Oh My God! Randy is standing right in front of me in nothing but a towel, I'm not going to lie I love what I see.

I stood there in shock. A weak smile slowly crept onto my face. Randy noticed.

Randy: Like what you see?

Me: Yes!

I said in a relieved tone. Still in a daze at seeing Randy in a towel. As soon as I said that, I snapped back to reality realizing what I just said.

Thoughts: Oh My God! I don't believe I just said that, What an idiot.

Randy just smiled.

Randy: You got enough clothes there?

Randy said as he looked at all the shopping bags.

Me: Yeah is that okay? They weren't too expensive.

Randy: I told you to get whatever you wanted, It doesn't matter how much they are, if you like them, Get them. You deserve it.

As soon as Randy said that, I smiled. I felt so happy and I felt like I wasn't just a punch bag, I felt that I actually meant something to someone.

Me: I just didn't want to spend too much of your money.

Randy just smiled.

Me: What time are we going out for dinner?

Randy: 7:45, is that okay?

Me: Yeah that's fine. I'm going to take a shower and get ready then.

Randy: Okay.

I grabbed the bags with the 2 dress and my shoes I bought for dinner in it and then grabbed a towel. Then went into the bathroom and locked the door. I then put the bag down, took my phone out my pocket and sat it on the counter and took my clothes off and hopped into the shower. 20 minutes later, I get out the shower, dry myself off. I then put my underwear on then tried to decide what dress, but I couldn't so I text Maryse.

~~Text Convo~~

Me: Hey Maryse, I can't decide what dress to wear, What do you think? xx

Maryse: Hey, I think you should wear the White one. xx

Me: Okay, I'll wear that one then. Thanks. xx

Maryse: Your Welcome. xx

~~End Convo~~

I put the dress on then done the rest of my make-up, and covered the rest of my bruises. Then put the necklace and bracelet on that I bought today. Then slipped my shoes on. I looked in the mirror.

Thoughts: This is me starting out fresh. I am going out on a date with The Viper, Randy Orton! I can't wait I'm so excited.

I decide that I look fine so, I walk out of the bathroom into the living room. I see Randy in a Black/Dark Blue pin striped Tuxedo. He look so Sexy in his suit. I can't believe I'm going on date with him. Randy turns around.

Randy: WOW!

Me: You like it?

Randy: Do I like it? I love it!

I smile and blush. Randy notices and smiles.

Randy: Are you ready?

Me: Yeah.

Randy: Let's Go.

I grab my phone, Randy and I then head down to the lobby. Once we get to the lobby, We walk out of the hotel to Randy's car.

We get into Randy's car and leave the hotel heading towards the restaurant.


	13. Date With Randy

~~Randy's POV~~

Thoughts: Oh My God! Jess is so beautiful, She looks amazing in that dress too. I don't know why anybody could do such a thing like that to an amazing and beautiful person like Jess.

Jess and I arrive at Elliot's (restaurant). I park the car and turn off the engine. I get out and go round to the passenger side and open the door for Jess. She steps out.

Jess: Thank You.

Me: Your Welcome.

I put my hand on her lower back. We walk towards the front door. We walk in.

Waiter: Hello, How can I help you?

Me: Reservation for Orton?

Waiter: Okay, follow me, I'll show you to you table.

Jess and I follow the waiter to our table, we reach our table and sit down. The waiter handed us the menus.

Waiter: I will be back to take you order.

Jess & I: Thank You.

The waiter walks away. We look at the menus and decide what we want.

Me: What do you want, Jess?

Jess: Ehh... I think I'll have the chicken, What about you?

Me: I'm going to have the steak.

The waiter come back to our table.

Waiter: Have you decided on what you want to order?

Jess & I: Yes, We have.

Waiter: Okay, what would you like?

He said looking towards Jess.

Jess: I'll have the Chicken with Fries, Please.

Waiter: Okay, and what drink would you like?

Jess: Ehh, Cola Please.

Waiter: Sure, And for you Sir?

Me: I'll have Steak, Medium-Rare with Fries and can we have a bottle of you famous champagne, Please?

Waiter: Yes, Sure, Anything else?

Jess & I: No Thank You.

Waiter: Okay, I will be back with you drinks.

Jess & I: Thank You.

The waiter walks away. I can't stop looking at Jess. She is so beautiful, I can't believe I'm on a date with this girl. Jess looks at me and notices me staring at her.

Jess: What?

Me: Nothing, You're just so beautiful.

Jess smiles and blushes.

Jess: I've never been called that before.

When Jess said that I was shocked. She has never been called beautiful before.

Randy: Really?

I said in a shocked tone.

Jess: Yes, Everyone said I was ugly and fat and a slut.

Me: Jess, Don't listen to them, You are not ugly or fat,Your skinny and You are a Stunning, Beautiful, Sexy and gorgeous girl. Don't think for a second that you are ugly.

Jess smiled and blushed. I could tell what I said meant something to her, It made her happier. And I'm so glad it did because what everyone else said to her, that she was ugly and fat was a lie. She is gorgeous. We talked a little more until our food came. We talked a bit while we ate, mostly about me and my job, since she will be travelling with me, she would need to know everything. Once we were finished our food, I paid and we went back to the hotel. Once we got there, we parked the car. I got our and went round to the passenger side and opened the door for Jess.

Jess: Thank You.

Me: Your Welcome.

We went into the hotel and up to our room. Once we got to our room, I saw that Jess was tired, She yawned but tried to hide it.

Me: Tired?

Jess: A little, But I don't want to go to bed.

Me: Okay. Do you wan to watch a movie?

Jess: Yeah, Sure, I'll just get changed into my pjs first.

Me: Okay.

Jess went to her bag, got her pjs and went into the bathroom to change. I walk over to my bag, got my shorts and change into them. I walk over to the couch and sat down, waiting for Jess.

Thoughts: I enjoyed spending time with her, getting to know her a bit. I found out she has never left her hometown. She was restrained to her own home, never allowed to go out of her own hometown. I plan on changing that. She will be travelling with me so, she will see different cities and countries, Wait, If she has never been out of her hometown then, She might not have a passport.

She looks stunning, even in pajamas. She walks over to the couch and sits next to me.

Jess: Hey.

Me: Hey, do you have a passport?

Jess: No, I've never had one, Why?

Me: Well, with you travelling with me, you will need one.

Jess: I can't travel with you, As much as I would love to, I can't.

Me: What, Why Not?

Jess: I won't be allowed to.

Me: You will be allowed to, Your not staying here, I'm not letting you stay here with those Bastards, I want you to travel with me so that I can look out for you because I don't want anything to happen to you.

Jess: You really mean it? You really mean I can travel with you?

Me: Yes, once you see all the other cities and states, you will see what you've been missing and you will forget about here, and live your life like a young person like you should, Travelling the world.

Jess: But I can only travel with you if I have a passport, and I don't.

Me: Don't worry, we will go and get you one tomorrow, It won't be ready, for a couple of days, but once you get it we will travel together on the plane, We leave town in 2 days, but we're only going up to Orlando, so we can drive there.

Jess: Really?

Me: Yes, really. Are you happy?

Jess: Am I happy? I'm ecstatic! I can't wait!

I smile, I'm so happy that she is happy. I can't wait for her to come on the road with me.

Me: Okay, Lets watch a movie, Shall we?

Jess nods.

Me: Okay, What do you want to watch?

Jess: I don't know, What is there?

Me: Hangover 1 and 2, 12 Rounds and The Losers.

Jess: The Losers.

I nod and go over to the tv and put the disc in. I go back the couch and sit down. Jess then put her head on my shoulder, so I put my arm around her. we sit and watch The Losers. 20 minutes into the film I look down at Jess and she's asleep. I smile and put the tv off. I stand up carefully not to wake Jess. I slowly pick Jess up into my arms and carry her bridal style into the bedroom. I carefully lay her down on the bed. I climb in next to her and gently pull the covers up over our bodies. As soon as I get comfy, Jess turns to face me and puts her head on my chest and puts her arm over my stomach. I smile and close my eyes and eventually fall asleep dreaming of...Jess.


	14. Shopping With Randy

~~Next Morning~~

I wake up, to see Jess still lying with her head on my chest and arm over my stomach. I just lay there for a little while thinking.

Thoughts: I can't wait until Saturday because we leave for Orlando and Jess is coming with me. I'm so happy that Jess is going to be travelling with me, I don't want anything to happen to her. Everytime I see her, Its like I get goosebumps, she is so gorgeous and beautiful and I can't believe I'm the first person to ever tell her that she is beautiful. I like her a lot, but I don't know if she feels the same way.

After I think of that I look at her sleeping peacefully on my chest. She then starts to move. She begins to wake up. She opens her eyes and looks at me and smiles.

Me: Did you have a good sleep?

Jess stretches then smiles.

Jess: Yes, You?

Me: Yes, I slept great.

Jess: What are you doing today?

Me: We're going to get you your passport, Remember? and a new phone.

Jess: Oh Yeah, Wait, What? You don't need to get me a new phone.

Me: Yes, I do. But I don't just need to, I want to.

Jess: The phone I have is fine.

Me: No it's not, Its broken and old. I'm getting you a new one.

Jess: Okay, When do you want to go?

I look at the clock. It's 9:10. I look back at Jess.

Me: How about 10:30, Is that Okay?

Jess: Yeah, That fine, I'll go get ready now, then.

Me: Okay.

I was sad that we had to move now, I was happy just lying in bed with Jess lying next to me with her head on my chest. Jess got up grabbed her clothes and a towel and went into the bathroom.

~~Jess' POV~~

Thoughts: I am really happy. I am safe, away from my parents, I'm going to be travelling the world with Randy Orton and I am so excited, I can't wait.

I walk into the bathroom, take my clothes off and jump in the shower. 15 minutes later, I climb out of the shower, dry myself off and put my clothes on. I dried my hair, curled it and did my make-up.

Once I was finished I looked at myself in the mirror. I then walked out the bathroom into the living room and saw Randy. Randy quickly went into the bathroom and had a quick shower then got dressed in jeans and a plain black top. Once we were both ready, we headed down to the parking lot, we got into Randy's car and headed to the passport office. Once we got there we headed straight to the office. We walked in and a woman walked towards us.

Woman: Hello, How can I help you?

Randy: We were just wanting to get a passport for Jess here.

Woman: Okay, follow me.

We follow her and get my passport all sorted out. (I don't know what they do, so just make up whatever you want). When we were finished we walked out the shop and headed towards the car.

Me: Where to now?

Randy: The mall to get you a phone.

Me: Okay.

We reach the car. We get in and head to the mall. Once there, Randy and I walk to the apple store. We look around at all the phones.

Randy: Pick One?

Me: Okay. How much you spending, I don't want an expensive phone.

Randy: Just pick one, It doesn't matter how much it is, whatever one you want, you can have.

Me: Are You Sure?

Randy: Yes, I'm Sure, What one do you want, How about an Iphone?

Me: No, Too Expensive.

Randy: Okay, Iphone it is then.

I look at Randy confused. He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back, I hate that he bought me everything that I now own. But, I like that, He treats me like a princess, He treats me the way I never knew I could be treated, like I've never been treated like this in all my life, not even close to it. I like him, I like him a lot, But I don't know if he feels the same way.

A woman walks towards us, while we are looking at the phones.

Woman: Hi, How can I help you?

Randy: We would like to buy an Iphone.

Woman: Okay, What one and What color?

Randy: What one do you want Jess?

Me: That one. (pointing to one)

Woman: What color?

Me: White, Please.

Woman: Sure, I'll get it for you, Is that all?

Randy: No.

Randy said as I was about to say Yes, I wonder what else he was going to get.

Woman: What else would you like?

Randy: Do you have a laptop and an Ipod? (to me)

Me: I don't have a laptop but, I have an Ipod, you not getting me a laptop, Randy.

Randy: Do you have your Ipod with you?

Me: Yes.

Randy: Let's see it.

I look at him confused but I did as I was told and brought my Ipod out my bag.

Me:There.

Randy looks at it, then looks at the woman.

Randy: And an Ipod, Please?

Woman: Sure, I'll just go and get you Iphone and leave it at the desk then I'll be back.

Randy and I nod as she walks away, Randy turns around to face me.

Me: Randy, you're not buying me a laptop and an Ipod, You've bought me enough stuff.

Randy: I am buying you a laptop and Ipod, You deserve them. And I want to get you them as a gift, for coming on the road with me.

Me: Randy, You don't have to.

Randy: But, I want to, then after this we are going to get some more clothes for you.

Me: No we're not.

Randy: Yes we are. Why do you always say the complete opposite to me?

Me: Because Randy, I don't want you to get me these things because you feel sorry for me and I don't want you wasting all your money on me.

Randy: I'm not get them because I feel sorry for you, It's because I like you.

As soon as Randy said that, I felt so happy. I felt that I meant something to someone, and he likes me, I now know that we feel the same way about each other, I'm so happy.

~~Randy's POV~~

As soon as I said that, I panicked because I don't know if Jess feels the same way about me, I really hope she does. I change the subject.

Me: Ehh... So, What Color?

Jess: What?

Me: What color of Laptop and Ipod?

Jess: Ehh... I don't know.

We stayed in awkward silence until the woman returned and broke it.

Woman: Your phone is up at the desk, Lets go and see the laptop or do you have one already picked out?

Randy: Nope.

Woman: Okay, Follow me.

Jess and I follow the woman over to the laptops.

Woman: What one would you like?

Jess: That one. (Points to one)

Woman: What color, We can also do patterns and designs, if you would like?

Jess: What kind of patterns?

The woman picked up a booklet and shows Jess the designs. Jess picks one out. After we looked at the laptops, we followed the woman to the Ipods. Jess picked out an Ipod and color. After Jess picked her new phone, laptop and Ipod we went to the desk and paid for them. After that, we walked around the mall and Jess got a few more outfits. A few hours later, we decided to go back to the hotel. We went out to the parking lot and drove back to the hotel. Once we get back to the hotel, Jess texts Maryse her new number, then goes into the bathroom and changes into her pajamas. Jess comes out of the bathroom. She is stunning in those pjs.


	15. Amazing Night With Randy

~~Randy's POV~~

Once she changed, she came out the bathroom and came and sat next to me on the couch. Jess was staring at me.

Jess: Randy, Did you mean what you said?

Me: Did I mean what?

Jess: When you said you liked me?

As soon as Jess said that I thought what if I say Yes and she doesn't feel the same way.

Me: Yes, I like you a lot.

After I said I looked away scared of what she would say and she noticed.

Jess: I like you a lot, too.

She said shyly. I was so happy she felt the same way. I really do like her.

Me: Really?

Jess: Yeah.

After Jess said that we both looked at each other and smiled. I leaned in and Jess did the same. Our lips met and moved in sync with each other. A few minutes later, we pulled out as we could no longer breathe.

Me: Jess, I can understand if you say no, but will you be my girlfriend?

Jess: Yes!

As Jess said that I plaster a huge grin on my face. I was so happy that she said Yes.

Me: Really!?

Jess: Yes.

I was so happy that, I pulled her into a passionate kiss, she kissed back. She then climbed onto my lap without breaking the kiss. I put my arms around her back to hold her. I secured my arms around Jess before standing up with her around my waist. I stood up and started walked to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, I lay her on the bed without breaking the kiss at any point. I climbed on top of her, while slowly pushing her top up and over her head, then I reach around her back and undid her bra. She then push my top up and pulled it off and threw it to the side. I quickly started undoing her pants and pulled them off. I stood up and unfastened my belt and undid my pants and pulled them off. I climbed back onto Jess. She reached down and pushed my boxer down, I stepped out of them and reached for her panties and pulled them off. Now we were completely naked. I climbed back onto the bed and look at Jess.

Me: Are You Sure?

Jess: Yes, Im Sure.

And with that I reached over and pulled a condom out of the draw, opened it and slipped it on. I placed myself in between her legs and slowly pushed into her. She arched up towards me as I pushed all the way inside. I waited so she could get used to me. After a minute, I slowly started to move in and out of her. After a couple of minutes, I decided to pick up the pace. As I did, I heard Jess moan my name. I loved to hear Jess moan my name, It was like music to my ears. She put her arms around my neck, pulling me further into her. As she did this, I moaned, It felt amazing. I moved faster. Jess clawed at my back, which will probably be marked in the morning.

Jess: Oh... Randy, That Feels So Good... Please Randy, Harder, Faster.

As she said that, I pushed, Harder and Faster. All I want to do is please her. So If she wanted me to go Harder and Faster then I would. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. I didn't think I would last much longer.

Me: Oh... Jess, You feel so good.

Jess: I don't think I'll last much longer.

After she said that, I pulled her left leg up, onto my shoulder, and pushed further into her, That was all it took, as Jess screamed.

Jess: RANDY!

Me: JESS!

We both came together. I waited a minute, To let Jess come down from the high, Then pulled out of her. I took the condom off and threw it in the Trash. I lay down next to Jess, pulling the covers up with me. She rolled over onto her side and lay her head on my chest.

Jess: That was amazing.

I just smiled at her, I didn't trust my voice after that. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. I didn't fall asleep straight away. I was too busy thinking about Jess. I Love Her so much but I know it's too soon to tell her. I eventually fell asleep dreaming about Jess.


	16. Start of Your New Life

~~Next Morning~~

~~Randy's POV~~

I woke up and saw Jess was still sleeping. She was lying with her head on my chest. I smiled, She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps. I look at the clock on the bedside. It was 8:15. I decided to make breakfast for Jess and I. I moved Jess' head slowly of my chest and lay it on the pillow beside me. I got up slowly making sure I didn't wake Jess up. I grabbed my boxer from the floor at the side of the bed and put them on. I walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. I decided to make pancakes and coffee. A few minutes later, I felt small, petite arms wrap around my waist. I smiled knowing Jess was up, I turned around and wrapped my arms around Jess.

Jess: Hey.

She looked up at me smiling.

Me: Hey, I hope you like pancakes?

Jess: Yum, Yep, My favorite.

Me: Good, They'll be ready in a couple of minutes.

Jess: Okay.

She smiled and Kissed me, I kissed back. We pulled away seconds later. Jess let go of me and walked to the fridge and got a drink of orange juice, then walked to the table and sat down. I got two plate out and put 2 pancakes on each. I went to the table and gave Jess a plate and sat down. Once we finished our breakfast, Jess went into the bathroom and had a shower. Half a hour later, Jess came out of the bathroom.

Thoughts: Oh My God, She looks Gorgeous, She looks so professional in that outfit.

I was stunned when Jess came out of the bathroom and She noticed and smiled at me.

Jess: Is it okay?

Me: Okay? You look gorgeous.

Jess smiled at me and blushed. I smiled back.

Jess: Thank You. I've never had compliments like that before.

Me: Never?

Jess: No...

Jess' smile disappeared as soon as she answered. I noticed she was sad so I went to her, Kissed her slowly and hugged her, She was leaning on my chest.

Me: Don't worry, that is going to change, Nobody is ever going to say anything horrible to you ever again, because it's not true, they just said it cause they are jealous, and if anyone ever does say anything like that to you ever again, they will have me to deal with. Just don't listen to them, there not worth your tears, your better than them.

Jess automatically smiled when I said that. God, I Love That Smile.

Me: I'll try and not listen to them, but sometimes it's just hard to ignore them, Somethings are just so hurtful you can't ignore it.

Me: I know, If anyone makes you cry, I'll be there for you and to kick their ass.

Jess giggled into my chest, I was so happy I got her to giggle, because I don't hear it very often with what she has been through. I wiped a stray tear away from Jess' cheek.

Me: Okay, So Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let anything happen to you, Okay so wipe the tears away, because there not worth your tears, and let's go.

Jess: Where are we going?

Me: Well, I'm going to get My Tattoo touched up a bit, But I can drop you off at a Spa if you want, My Treat?

Jess: No, It's Okay, I'll just come with you.

Me: You Sure?

Jess: Yeah. I might get a Tattoo, I've always want one, But never been allowed.

Me: Okay, Let's Go then, Shall We?

Jess: Yep.

We then went down to the lobby. We walked through the lobby hand in hand and got a few stares from the Superstars and Divas. We reached the parking lot, we got into my car and went on our way to a Tattoo parlour on the other side of town. I'm so excited about tomorrow, I can't wait, Jess can start a new life with me.


	17. Getting a Tattoo

We arrived at the Tattoo Parlour, I said Hi to James (Tattoo Artist) while, Jess decided to get a Tattoo, so she had a look at different Tattoos. Once she decided on one, the Tattoo artist took me in to touch mine up. Jess watched as she was a little scared about getting one because she has never had one and she is scared of needles. Once James was finished with touching mine up, it was time for Jess to get hers done but, she started getting scared and backing away. I tried to calm her down.

Me: Jess, Don't worry it'll be fine, Remember you don't have to get it done.

Jess: No, I want to, I'm Just, A little scared because It will hurt.

Me: Jess, I'm not going to lie, Your first Tattoo will hurt but it will ease off after a while.

Jess: I know it will ease off it's just the thought of a needle going into my skin.

Me: I will be in their with you while you get it done, if you want?

Jess: Yeah, That would be great, Thanks.

Me: Your Welcome.

I kissed Her, It seemed to distract her because she kissed back. Jess then showed James what one she want, It said 'You Don't Know What You Have Until It's Gone' in memory of her dad. We waited while James got everything ready. 5 minutes later, He said we could go in, Jess sat down in the chair while I sat on the stool next to her, While he put the template on her left side under her arm, I leaned in and Kissed her and held her hand.

James: Is that Okay for you?

Jess looked at it and smiled.

Jess: Yeah, That's Great.

James: Okay, I'm going to start, If you want me to stop just let me know and I'll stop, Okay?

Jess: Okay.

Jess looked away as he started. She looked very scared and in pain. I tried to sooth her.

Me: Jess, It's okay just think about something else, Something that you enjoy or that makes you happy. It will ease. If you want to Stop just let us know.

Jess: No, Keep going.

Jess squeezed my hand. I squeezed her hand and Smiled. She looked at me and smiled back. Half an hour later, James was just finishing up. Jess felt a bit better now.

James: Okay Jess, That's you all done, You can look in the mirror.

Jess stood up and looked at it, she smiled wide.

Thoughts: God, I Love her smile so much, When she smiles its like she's glowing. I know it sounds cheesy but its True, I Love Her but I think it's too soon.

Jess: Oh my god, I Love it, Thank You.

Jess looked at me and smiled wide. I smiled back. She turned towards me, showing me her Tattoo.

Jess: Look, Isn't it great?

Me: It is, You glad you got it?

Jess: Yeah, Even though it was painful, Once he started I wasn't going to stop, It is something that is too close to my heart.

I smiled, James then put some Gauze on it to help it heal. Once James was finished, I helped Jess stand up. We walked over to the counter to pay. Jess reach into her purse to pay for her Tattoo. I handed my card to James and paid for mine and Jess'. As soon as she noticed I paid for hers, she glared at me, I just smiled at her and she smiled back. Once we paid, we went out to the car and got in and went to the Olive Garden for Lunch.


	18. A Night Out with the WWE

~~Randy's POV~~

After we went to the Olive Garden we decide to go to the park. Once we got there, we parked the car and went for a walk in the park. We talked about everything from our dislikes to WWE. It was a peaceful day. An hour later, we decided to go back to the hotel. Once we got there, we saw some of the Superstars and Divas just hanging out in the lobby. I decided to introduce Jess to them. We walked over and everyone turned as they noticed us.

Me: Hey Guys, This is Jessica.

Jess: Hi.

Everyone: Hey.

I introduced Jess to everyone. Me and Jess decided to hangout with everyone for a while.

Maryse: Hey Everybody, Why dont we all go out tonight?

Everyone: Yeah!

Me: Do you want to go out tonight, Jess?

Jess: Yeah, It lets me get to know all your friends, I mean, I will be seeing then a lot now that I will be travelling with you.

Me: Okay, Only if you're sure?

Jess smiled at me.

Jess: Positive

We all hung out for a while until it was time to get ready to go out. Me and Jess headed up to our room. Once there I went straight into the bedroom to lie on the bed.

Jess: I'm going to go take a shower.

Me: Care if I join you? I said with my famous smirk.

Jess: Why yes you may. she said with a smile.

Me and Jessica had our shower. An hour later, we got out and went to get ready. Jess picked her outfit and went into the bathroom to get changed. I grabbed some jeans and a black t-shirt and got dressed. Half an hour later, Jess came out of the bathroom. I looked at her.

Me: WOW, You look amazing!

Jess: You really think so?

Me: Yes, You look stunning.

I walked over to her, grabbed her by the waist, smiled and kissed her slowly. She put her arms around my neck and smiled into the kiss. We pulled back and smiled at each other. I looked at the time.

Me: Looks like we better get going then.

Jess: Okay, let me grab my phone.

She grabbed her phone and we walked down to the lobby to meet with the others.

Once we got to the lobby, we saw all the Divas and Superstars and walked over to them. We hung out for 10 minutes then left to go to the club. We all got into different taxis and decided to meet there. Me and Jess shared a taxi with Maryse, Mike, Cody, Ted and Kevin (Alex). Once we got there, we walked in and quickly grabbed the 2 biggest table we could find. Me and Mike decided to get the first round of drinks. Everybody told us what they wanted.

Me: Jess, What do you want?

Jess: A Mojito, Please?

Me: Okay, Be back in a bit.

I leaned down and kissed Jess. I walked to the bar with Mike while Jess talked to Maryse. Once Mike and I had the drinks, Cody and Ted came over to help with carrying the drink. We took them over to the table and gave everyone there drinks. I sat down next to Jess. Jess turned around, smiled at me and Kissed me. We talked with everyone for a while. Maryse decided to go up and dance and want Jess to go with her, with a little bit of encouragement from the girls, she went up to the dance floor. I talked to Cody, Ted, Mike and Kevin for a bit, while watching Jess dance. 'La Tortura' by Shakira came on and I decided to go up and dance with Jess. I walked up on to the dance floor. Maryse noticed but I told her not to tell Jess. I walked up behind Jess, smiling and put my hands on her hips. Jess turned around.

Jess: Randy, You scared me!

Me: Sorry.

Jess just smiled. She turned around and put her hands on my shoulders. I grabbed her arms and put them around my neck. She smiled at me, I had the biggest smile every on my face. 'Baby, Baby' by Corona. Jess smile grew. We continued to dance.

A while later, We decided to get another drink. We asked anybody if they wanted anything.

Maryse: I'll have a Mojito, Please.

Ted: I'll have a beer, Please.

Me: Sure.

Me and Jess walked to the bar, I was walking in front of Jess holding onto her hand so I didn't lose her in the crowd. We ordered the drinks and waited on them.

Me: Are you enjoying yourself?

Jess: Yes! I'm having so much fun. I now know what is like outside of the ring.

I laughed.

Me: I'm glad you're having fun.

Once we got the drinks, we walked back to the table. Jess gave Maryse her drink and I gave Ted his. Maryse and Barbie got up.

Barbie: Jess, take a picture with us?

Jess: No, It's Okay, I'll take one for you and Maryse.

Maryse: Come on, Jess, Take a picture with us?

Me: Go on, Jess.

Jess: Okay.

Barbie and Maryse screamed in happiness. I took Maryse's phone and took a picture of Jess, Barbie and Maryse.

Once I took the picture 'Push, Push' by Kat DeLuna and Akon came on and Jess' face lite up. I grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor, I put her arms around my neck, my hand on her hips and Kissed her slowly as the slow part of the song came on. When the song finished, we went to sit down for a bit.


	19. Having Fun With the WWE

Everyone was asking for pictures with Jess. I was happy to see that she was smiling. I was sitting with Jess.

Maryse: Jess, Will you take a picture with me?

Jess: Yeah, Sure Ryse.

Maryse: Randy, Can you take the picture?

Me: Yeah, Sure.

Maryse and Jess stood next to each other.

Me: Say Cheese.

Maryse and Jess laughed.

Once I took the picture, I gave Maryse her phone back. Jess was about to walk back toward the table.

Maryse: Oh No, You don't, Your coming with me, We have a lot more pictures to take.

Jess: Really?

Maryse: Hey, Don't encourage Mike.

Mike: Go Jess! Mike said from behind them.

Jess laughed.

Jess: I think I'm gonna sit the picture-taking out.

Before she could sit down, I grabbed her and walked with her and Maryse over to the girls. I took the pictures most of the night, While Jess posed in them. Natalya walked over to us.

Nattie: Hey Jess, Can I get a picture with you? evryones got one with you and I don't?

Jess: Sure.

Me: I'll take the picture if you want, Nattie?

Nattie: Thanks, Randy.

She handed me her phone. Jess and Nattie posed while I took the picture.

Nattie, Jess and I went to sit down. Jess and Nattie talked for a bit. Nattie turned to us.

Nattie: I'll take a picture for you too if you want?

Jess: Could You?

Nattie: Yeah, Sure.

Jess handed Nattie her phone. Jess leaned into me while I lay my head on top of her head. Nattie took the picture.

Nattie: You are such a cute couple!

I looked over at Jess. She smiled.

Nattie: I'm going to go talk to the girls, I'll see you later.

Jess: See You, Nattie.

I turned to Jess and kissed her.

Me: I Love You.

Thoughts: Shit! Why did I say that? I don't know if she thinks of me like that yet! Shit, Shit, Shit!

Jess looked at me with a smile.

Jess: You... Love Me?

Me: Yes, I do, Jess.

Jess: I Love You, Too.

Me: Really?

Jess: Yeah.

I smiled, Jess smiled back. I kissed her.

Lilian: Hey, Jess, Randy.

Jess: Hey, Lilian.

Lilian: Hey, You've probably been asked all night, But, Can I have a picture with you?

Jess smiled.

Jess: Yeah, Sure Lilian.

Me: I'll take it for you, Lilian.

Lilian: Thanks.

I got out of the booth and stood in front of Lilian and Jess. While Lilian and Jess posed, I took the picture.

The Girls walked over and took Jess up to the dance floor when 'Live It Up' by Pitbull & Jennifer Lopez came on. Jess was dancing with Maryse when I decided to go over and take a picture. Maryse and Jess posed while I took the picture.

I went and sat back down and talked to Mike, Cody and Ted. We talked for a while til I looked over at Jess. She was waving me over. I got up and walked over to her. I smiled, put my hand on her waist.

Me: What's Up?

Jess: Nothing, Just want you to dance with me.

As she said that 'More Than Friends' by Inna and Daddy Yankee came on her face lite up. She loves this song. I smiled at her and kissed her. We danced for a while. We stayed at the club until 1:30. I was sitting with Jess. I could tell that Jess was getting tired.

Me: Jess, You want to go back to the hotel?

Jess: Yeah.

We got up and said goodbye to everyone. Then grabbed a taxi and headed back to the hotel.


End file.
